1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to supporting structures. In particular, the present invention relates to picnic tables and, in particular, to foldable or collapsible picnic tables.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, it has been more difficult for people to get away from their homes and offices. As salaries have increased, so have the nation's living standards. Now, more and more people are able to travel. For example, many people go camping in the countryside to get away from the fast pace of the city and to experience the diversity that nature offers. In the past, when people ate on a trip or camped in the countryside, they usually spread out a blanket or plastic sheet, and sat on the ground. Sometimes, food would be left on the blanket or plastic sheet. This style of eating is both unsanitary and uncomfortable. Most people are accustomed to sitting at a table when eating a meal. Many people, when traveling or camping, desire to be able to eat a meal outside, but do not want the discomfort of having to sit on the ground. According, picnic tables have been developed to provide people with the comforts of home while still being able to enjoy a meal in the outdoors.
Conventional picnic tables, however, are often large and bulky structures that are very difficult to move and transport. Thus, conventional picnic tables must already be present in a location in order to use it.
It is also known to use folding picnic tables to allow people to be able to use picnic tables in any location in which they are able to transport the table. Conventional folding picnic tables often include a table top and two seats located on opposing sides of the table top. The table top may include a recess or storage space formed underneath for storing the two seats when the folding picnic table is collapsed. In addition, a handle may be used to assist a person in transporting the collapsed picnic table.
The table top of conventional folding picnic tables is usually supported by two sets of foldable legs. Generally, the table top includes a frame which is pivotally attached to the two sets of foldable legs. A folding supporting structure usually connects the table top and the foldable legs. The table top may include a recess or storage space formed underneath for storing the two sets of foldable legs when the folding picnic table is collapsed. The seats of a conventional folding picnic table are usually supported by a foldable seat supporting assembly. The seats may include a recess or storage space for storing the seat supporting assembly when it is collapsed.
When conventional folding picnic tables are folded into a collapsed or storage position, the foldable legs are folded toward the seats. The legs are pivotally connected to the seat so that the legs can be housed within the storage area of the seat. The seats are then placed into the storage area of the table top. The legs and/or seat may be fastened to the table top to prevent the legs or seat from accidentally unfolding.
Disadvantageously, because this type of conventional folding picnic table is only able to collapse the seat and the legs, the resulting structure may still be rather large because the surface area of the table top is comparatively large. Thus, even in the collapsed or storage position, conventional folding picnic tables may be large, bulky and difficult to move.
Furthermore, there is often a limited amount of space in a persons' house or property where a folding picnic table can be stored. Often, a person must store the table upright against a wall, which may inadvertently fall or tip over. If the folded picnic table is stored horizontally, the folded picnic table disadvantageously requires a large amount of space.
In addition, a conventional folding picnic table is generally unwieldy for a single person to transport, even in its folded state. Transporting a large folding picnic table can sometimes be dangerous if the person is too small to lift the table by oneself. Additionally, when a conventional folding picnic table is in the folded or collapsed position, the folded legs structures are often exposed or extend outwardly from the table top. The outwardly extending legs may catch on other objects or cause potential injury to a person who may come in contact with the exposed structures.